Our Story
by Alice De Blois
Summary: Miku, Len and Rinta was the best of friends, untill Len had to leave. Now everything has changed, their relationship has dispersed, and Miku is depressed. Not untill Len came back. But he has changed. Now he has taken a liking to the new Miku, sexually. And Miku can't reject because she was wrong in the first place. Can she come to accept the new Len? LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Our Story

For Miku, it was the most dull and darkest day when Len has said that four words, Rinta was happy to an extent that he clapped his hands but stopped when Miku gave him a look.

"I have to go." It was a simple sentence, and they were all far too young to know that, but it was understandable, someone had to leave. There would be one less person.

Len had explained he had to leave, his parents were going to Kyoto, and the small city that had kept them safe is gone.

Miku cried for days, she was sure she had a connection with that blonde-haired little boy. She trusted her instinct and always thought God would give them chance together, forever and always.

But reality is cruel.

It didn't mean she likes him, no, not at all.

She didn't like blonde hair with cerulean blue eyes, she didn't trust dashing young men or boys.

But Len has always stuck with her since young.

Surely that meant something, and He had taken away everything.

She was young, back then. She trusted in Faith and Destiny.

But once she got old, old enough to face reality and its harsh truth, all that turned to dust.

Nothing is what it seems.

"Miku!" Rinta yells as he sees Miku rushing off with her bicycle.

She skids to a stop and raise an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Can I come to your house today to see the new CD you bought?"

Miku nods.

"Where are you going?"

At this, Miku bright up like a Christmas decorated tree, "To fetch Len! Didn't I tell you he is coming back?"

"Oh, I did hear, I just didn't know when." Rinta licks his lips, clasping the hand of yet another girl he had courted successfully.

The girl – Gumi was it? - Stares at Miku intensely. _Leave your hands off my boyfriend and I'll not hurt you_. It seems to say.

"Ah," Rinta gasp in realization as he turns to Gumi, he gives an apologetic smile.

"I'll get going first." Miku climbs up to her seat, waving goodbye.

This is a city of chimney and rivers, surrounded by mountains, to an outsider it seems to be little kingdom, even Miku thinks so.

There are no new faces, everyone know who you are. Recently, the skies are like chimneys, Miku could saw the strands of grey floating in the puffy clouds.

She takes out her photo of when Len was a child, she was just going to meet her childhood friend, and nothing is going to happen.

But where did she feel a tinge of twist in her stomach? She feels nauseous.

It was just like a bad omen. _Enough!_ Miku screams_. _She doesn't trust such things anymore.

No more destiny, no more omens. She was just sick.

Out of her eye, she catches a guy dressed in a parka, _Len_. Every part of her body screams.

He looks so different. Those little hands she used to hold and protect. His body looks more build and his face.

Miku gasps.

He was dashing, his cerulean blues eyes give off another sense of meaning, and his blonde hair shimmers in the ray of the sunlight.

She was about to call him when she sees him cradling a slick black IPHONE in his hand, bringing it to his ear.

"Don't call me ever again," Len says, "It's irritating."

He runs his fingers through his hair in exasperation, throwing the phone on the ground.

Miku slides down without thinking and catches it in time.

"Don't save it, I was going to throw it away."

"But you might have something in that phone that is important to you?" Miku muses.

"But that girl cancelled her plans so I have no need for it anymore."

"What girl?"

"The same as always, Miku, you're just stubborn." He chuckles.

"Well, I'm quite surprised at how _you've_ changed."

Miku smiles, back then when they were little, she always thought Len was like Rain.

He was always sad, lonely and quiet.

"Just now, you said something about a girl cancelling your plans?" Miku asks.

"My girlfriend." Len simply replies, "What about you, do you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm in high school now; I don't even have time with sappy stuff."

"What happened to that guy then? The one that looked like a prince?"

"You mean Rinta?"

"Yeah, him, you always said you wanted to marry him when you were young."

"He rejected me." Miku chokes out, "I confessed to him."

"Was there a bridge here?" Len asks, fingering his collar.

"Hmm, yes." Miku confirms, "You didn't know?"

"I don't remember much. I've always looked on the ground."

_I wonder if Len had come back because of family issues again_. Miku thinks.

"I'm here," Len whispers, "I'm living with my Uncle, so it's not a big deal."

"Oh, I'll go once I see you enter inside."

Len smiles and reach for the handle, "It's locked."

"I'll just wait here." Len sits down on the porch.

"I'll wait here with you," Miku offers, times ticks by, before they know it, it was already dusk.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Miku whispers.

"There's no way they are coming back,"

"What?" Miku asks.

"I'm being forced on them!" Len yells, "It's alright, you can go home, they'll come back eventually."

"But…"

"You're annoying me. Just go." Len sighs.

"What's this of a sudden?"

"I'm telling you to go home!" Len shouts, like really shout. Miku didn't get agitated, she didn't reply.

She stands there, standing, her hands by her side, and all the while gaping at Len.

He had changed, but it didn't mean his lonely self had left him.

"Let's go." Miku extends a hand.

"Where are we going?" Len asks, "I'm not going to your house, if that's where you want me to be."

"It's not," Miku replies, tugging at his fingers, "It's the beach."

"It was the best place in the whole city, remember?" Miku giggles.

"You're still an idiot." Len muses, "I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

Miku shakes her head.

"Thank you," Len continues, "For everything."

He leans in and Miku hitches her breath, she wasn't stupid.

She has read a lot of Manga to know where this was going, but why was Len doing this?

He brushes her lips against hers; a soft and sweet kiss becomes a passionate one as he clutches his hand at Miku's shoulder, pulling her closer, and Miku digs her fingers into his hair.

He tastes like cinnamon, the ones that her mother buys by the packet full and stores them under her drawers.

He flicks his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, and Miku pulls away.

"I… I'm not a good kisser, I don't know what to do," Miku says, breathing heavily.

"Just do what your body reacts to." Len orders gently, as he crashes his lips and flicks his tongue in again, his fingers cupping Miku's breast in one hand, Miku moans and Len takes the chance to enter into her mouth.

She touches his tongue to his, and hisses at the contact as Len pinches her nipple through her thin layer of fabric.

Her breast immediately hardens a she writhes under his touch.

"Don't move," Len commands, as he painfully stretches down to her stomach.

"What are you going to do?" Miku breathes.

"Feel you,"

Miku was suddenly aware, why had she let him touch her so casually?

Was it because he looked scared, so miserable?

"Don't," Miku pulls away.

"Why?" Len cocks his head to one side.

"Because!" Miku yells in exasperation, "It's all wrong from the first place."

She stands up to leave when two arms slithers from behind to stop her.

"Don't go," Len begs.

"It's too late."

"You can't resist me."

"What… What do you think you're saying?"

"You know you can't reject me, not when you've done something so bad that I had to move away."

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**Aww, Cliffieeee! I wonder what you guys are gonna sayyyy? Reviewwwww!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NGHHHHHHHH.**

**I know. My first chapter is pretty bad as it is.**

**I'm sorry. ; n ;**

**Have fun reading this chapter (at least I think it's better than the last one.)**

* * *

Our Story

"_You know you can't reject me. Not when you've done something so bad that I have to move away."_

Miku stared at the Blonde head in disbelief. What did she do?

"I… didn't do anything." She says. Well yes, she could have had said it in her head but saying it out made her _un-guilty_.

Which was weird. She didn't do anything wrong, so why was she feeling guilty?

"You know what you have done," Len wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Miku sighed. "Stop making me confused, one minute you're kissing me and another you're telling me I've done something wrong, which I didn't." She implied.

"Do you remember the letter?"

"What letter?"

"The love letter, the one you received when you were small. I gave it to you," Len says.

Miku shifted a little in the sand, dusting away the particles stuck on her arm.

Of course she remembered. It was her first love letter.

* * *

"_Miku, look what we've found, it's a letter!" One of her friends proudly waved a pink slip of envelope in her hand, "It's a love letter,"_

_Miku tilted her head to one side and took the pink slip, opening the sharp end._

_In a childish scrawl, the letter wrote, in yellow words:_

_I like you Miku, ever since I have met you._

_You were bright yet I was dull, but you saved me from the darkness that consumed me._

_I really hope you would accept my feelings._

_That then, was big words that Miku couldn't recognize, she only knew 'I like you' and her name._

"_It's written by that Len guy!" Gumi snatched away the letter that was in her hand._

"_So, what are you going to say, Miku?"_

"_I… I don't know, you all know I like Rinta," Miku giggled nervously._

"_So, about the letter?" Gumi gave it back to its rightful owner._

_Miku tore it. "If Rinta sees it, he would misunderstand."_

* * *

Miku gave a gasp. "I was young then,"

"But it didn't meant I didn't have feelings," Len growled.

"I'm sorry,"

"I know you could have joked at me saying that because of one letter I had to move away," Len laughed, "I just made it more outraging."

He beckoned Miku to come.

"I'm going." Miku huffed, no more of this sickening stuff, sappy romance, and betrayal, whatever. She was tired, she wanted to go.

"Listen to me." Len grabbed her arm.

"No!" Miku struggled, but Len was the domineering one.

"What do you think if Rinta saw this picture?" Len took out his phone.

Miku froze. She had seen this kind of stuff happen in dramas and Mangas, but not on her.

"H...How did you…" Miku whispers, her face was pale.

"Never mind how I get it, you'll not even get one inch close to your charming prince if I showed this to him."

"He has a girlfriend already," Miku retorted.

"Well, I can show it your family," Len chuckled, he knew that Miku's family was strict, one wrong doing and you're out. Her family was prestigious, and even more important in this small kingdom.

"The headlines will read 'Prestigious daughter hooking up with drunken guy', it'll be so much fun, now wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't dare," Miku hissed.

"Do I look like I don't?" Len's words shut her up. Of course he would.

"What do you want?" Miku's only choice is to accept his demands, however ridiculous it can be.

"Be my sex friend."

"You mean slave," Miku choked out.

"It's no difference." Len shrugged, "Now is good practice, come here,"

Miku obeyed. She had no choice.

"Remove my jeans,"

Miku trailed her fingers down to the frayed fabric, until she found the buckle, she un-tied it and raised her head in question.

"Good. Now slide it down, gently."

She pulled the blue denim down, revealing his grey boxers. Miku gave a sharp inhale of breathe.

Len erection was obvious. He was burning with passion, "Pull down my boxers,"

Miku fingers find the waistband and she redoes the pulling action, her heart thumping dangerously in her chest.

Her hand brushed along his erection in doing so and Len give a hiss in reply, now Len was naked, only his chest was still clinging onto his shirt.

"Good, wrap your hands around _it_." Len ordered.

Miku inches slowly and placed her fingers around the tip of Len's length; he was hard, warm and surprisingly large and long.

Len clasp his hand on Miku's one and move her hand up and down, vertically.

He removed his hand when Miku found the right pace and his eyes fluttered shut.

Miku swallowed and continued her actions, in time; Len found her rhythm and his body more according to it.

"Miku…" He groans, "I want to see what you can still think of,"

Miku hesitates, "What do you mean?"

"Do what your body screams at you to."

Miku feels her cheeks burning up and the area around her thighs was strange, she felt wet.

Miku bent down and wrapped her mouth on Len's erection, her tongue tasting his tip.

Len gasped and clutched her hair for support.

It was silent, and Miku was still, the air was humid and warm, only the occasion of wind and the sound of waves broke Miku's concentration.

"Do what your body ask you to," Len hissed.

Miku could taste Len, he was salty, and at the same time sweet, like spice, he was intoxicating.

She could feel her body wanting more, so surrounded her tongue around his length and sucked, she wanted more of his taste.

Miku continued moving until all of him was in her mouth.

Miku trailed her teeth down and bite him gently.

Len moaned, loudly, "I'm going to come."

Len clamped Miku head down and Miku continued sucking, until she tasted warm fluid under her mouth.

"Swallow,"

Miku drank the fluid, it was thick but tasty, Len finally let her go and exhaled, he didn't know he was holding his breath.

Miku brighten red at the sound of his breath, she was huffing at her own pace and Len clasped her hair to his hands.

Placing his mouth to her's, he kissed her. Gentler this time, sweeter but it was filled with a burning passion from him, from _earlier_.

Len kissed her all the way down until her uniform, he bit one of the pearly –white buttons and spat it out to the sea, trailing his tongue between her chest and Miku made a guttural sound.

He nibbled at it gently and removed his head from her, giving her another sweet kiss, this time their tongue raveled and danced together in a fiery passion.

They both moaned in unison and broke apart, struggling for air.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Len promised, and with that, he was gone.

But not without a promise, a promise that this secret they share will go on.

And Miku was surprisingly impatient in waiting for tomorrow to come.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

* * *

**Tell me what you thinkkk**

**I've gotten better in writing lemons though. = w =**


End file.
